TT: ASBEA Not Ready
by XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: Summary: Starfire is upset after the end of the world incident. After reminiscing the conversation with her dark-self, she becomes very insecure about herself and believes that Robin may fall for Raven! full summary in story! ONE SHOT! R
1. Not Ready For This

**link: **xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/#/d53nv2m

A Story Behind Every Art (A.S.B.E.A.) based on pictures I found on deviantart. I do not own any of the following arts in this story, unless I claim them. Anyways I will provide images for each part here. This is a 1-shot story, but it is unrelated with any other story of this project. Enjoy! :D

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:**

Starfire is upset after the end of the world incident. After reminiscing the conversation with her dark-self, she becomes very insecure about herself and believes that Robin may fall for Raven! She believes that no one will suspect her actions, all but a certain leader. "Action speak louder than words" becomes an understatement when both Titans confront each other about their feelings.

**More info located on the link above.**

This story is not written to be smut. Just use your imagination.

* * *

Starfire ate her waffles happily as she chatted away with her friends during their breakfast celebration after saving the world from Trigon. She had finished her food first and excused herself to spend some time with her mutant pet. Silkie wagged his tail happily and crawled over to her feet. She smiled as she bent down to pick him up.

"I will—how you say—_see you later_," she said as she walked away. Once the door to the ops room closed behind her, her smile disappeared in one sigh.

Silkie, sensing his mistress's distress, cuddled her neck affectionately. Starfire giggled as she hugged her bumgorf gratefully.

Once inside her room, she sat themselves on her bed. She played with the mutant worm and talked to him about the past events that had happened. She avoided speaking of the fight with her inner demon. Soon, Silkie fell asleep. Starfire transferred him over on his mini circular bed and tucked him in.

After doing so, she sighed quietly to herself and walked over to her window. She stared at her transparent figure reflecting back at her. She stared back at Starfire with a frown, then into an evil smirk. "_**You do not belong here**_," her reflection spoke.

"I do not plan on leaving my friends," she replied.

"**'**_**Our' friends do not need you. You have been but a burden to them**_," her reflection said.

Starfire did not reply. She stood there staring at her reflection.

"_**Do you not acknowledge the pain and suffering you have inflicted upon them? Your presence is an annoyance. Have you not notice the reaction your 'friends' tell you when you have commenced the hanging out?**_"

Starfire's eyes filled with tears as she thought about her friends' merciful denies.

"_**Your precious Robin does not need your accompany for he does not like you. Raven is better suited for him than you will ever be**_," she taunted.

In her silent sobs, Starfire fell on her knees to the floor. She held in her hiccups so she wouldn't awaken the sleeping worm.

_Perhaps she is right_, she thought sadly. She hugged herself tightly while leaning forward. Her hair covered her face and pooled messily on the floor. _Robin and Raven have been awfully close as of lately. Perhaps I am an annoyance to my friends_, she thought sadly.

"_**Thought? You are a nuisance. You are not a part of this planet. You will never be. You are an alien. Even our sister did not want us. You, my dear, are alone and shall be alone. Emptiness is your companion.**_"

The words echoed in her head. She held her hands over her ears and whispered harshly to herself, "Stop it please!"

A rap on the door stopped her train of thought. "Hey, Star," the voice called over. At the moment, Starfire was glad that it was not the person that she had wanted to hear. She wiped her tears furiously and sucked in a breath. "Star? You in there?"

Starfire walked over to the door and clicked it open. Because Beast Boy had his ear pressed over Starfire's door, he had collapsed on to the floor when it slid open.

"Oof!" Beast Boy grunted. With his eyes still closed, Beast Boy rose from the ground and rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly. When he finally opened his eyes, the first thing that he noticed were Starfire's puffy eyes.

"What's wrong, Star?" Beast Boy asked.

"It is nothing," she turned away.

Beast Boy turned to close the sliding door behind him before continuing his conversation with Starfire.

"You're not okay, Star. C'mon tell me. Please?" Beast Boy begged. "Don't make me do the face." Beast Boy phased into a small kitten and mewed as he jumped into her arms.

Starfire caught the small critter and held him gently. She sighed sadly before giving in, "Oh, alright…"

Beast Boy mewed again as if telling her to continue her story.

"I am still quite the bothered about the evil inside of me." Starfire's eyes watered, "Do I truly do not belong here? Am I such a bother?"

Beast Boy hopped off Starfire's arms and landed in his human form. He held Starfire's hands and sat them on her bed.

"First of all, you're not a bother, Star. You never annoy any of us, really," Beast Boy said. "Sure you ask a lot of questions, but it's because you don't know our… uh, stuff."

Starfire nodded, cueing him to continue.

"And yeah, you're not from here, but that doesn't mean you're not part of the team. We all come from different places. Like Raven! She's from a different dimension or whatever place she came from! Or The Herald! They're not from Earth, well not exactly, but they're still part of the team, still part of the family."

"Oh, Beast Boy, I do not know how to repay you!" Starfire said as she pulled him into a bone-crushing embrace. Beast Boy's words did cheer her up, but it did not fully vanquish the sadness gnawing at the back of her head. Nonetheless, she had to show him her appreciation.

"Really, don't mention it!" Beast Boy squeaked, "Star! Too tight!"

"My apologies," she blushed.

Beast Boy stood up as he stretched out his crushed limbs. "It was something Elastic Girl would tell me when I was on the Doom Patrol," Beast Boy explained.

"It is very nice of her to say," Starfire nodded.

"Hey… so what else is bothering you?" Beast Boy asked, "and don't lie because I know you better than that, Star."

Starfire was about to cut him off and insist she was okay, but shut her mouth when Beast Boy had continued. "Am I, how you say, _the book of easy reading_?"

"Sorta," he chuckled, "go on."

"I am having the doubts of feelings," she sighed, "I believe Robin and Raven may be…"

"Together?" Beast Boy finished. Starfire nodded sadly, her eyes focused on the ground. Beast Boy sighed sadly as well. "You and me both, Star."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like they could end up together. I mean look at Robin! He can make her smile so easily. I can't even make her smile with my jokes!"

"Beast Boy do you perhaps have the feelings for Raven?" Starfire observed.

"N-no! W-when did I ever say such a thing!" Beast Boy denied as his face turned red. Well, he didn't say anything that he had feelings for Raven.

"Oh, no intentions," Starfire smirked, "do not worry, I will not tell."

Beast Boy sighed, "Well, uh, yeah. I guess you could say that. But I don't have a chance, Star."

"You cannot know that, Beast Boy. Perhaps you may have a chance," Starfire said.

"Maybe…" then Beast Boy perked up. "Hey! If you think I still have a chance, then don't you?"

"Perhaps," she smiled, "but I shall never know for sure."

Beast Boy got off the bed and hugged Starfire softly. "Well like you said, you never know until you try, right? Let's give it a shot." Beast Boy turned to head for the door while Starfire focused her eyes on the ground. "Oh and, Star?"

"Hmm?" Starfire replied as she glanced up to meet his forest, green eyes.

"You're a wonderful person. Don't listen to your dark self. If she talks to you again, call me. I'll kick her butt a second time just for you," he winked.

"Thank you, friend," Starfire smiled.

Beast Boy hit a switch and left Starfire's room. He headed to the ops room and turned on his video game. Just as he sat on the couch, Robin and Raven entered the room smiling and talking. Beast Boy instantly felt a twang of jealousy. He wished that he could make Raven smile like that. Ignoring his jealous beast, he focused his frustration on the game.

Raven felt a weird, frustrated aura coming from Beast Boy the moment she had walked in with Robin. She had been happy with Robin's company because he was able to point out the good in her. He was like the big brother she wished she had. But the peaceful aura they had that morning was ruptured by Beast Boy. She was curious as to why he had felt more agitated than usual, but brushed it aside when she saw him losing in his game.

"Well, I'll go talk to Starfire about what you suggested. Hopefully she'll be interested?"

Raven nodded. With that, Robin headed towards Starfire's room.

* * *

"_**It is pity he speaks. Do not believe his lies.**_" Starfire stared at her reflection—her dark side reflected back. Her entire figure way gray, except her glowing red eyes. "_**I laugh at your suffering! It is certainly most enjoyable!**_" Starfire clutched her head downward as she squeezed her eyes shut. She opened her mouth to scream a name, but her darker form had interrupted. "_**Go ahead! Call out to your precious friend! You are but a rutha!**_" Starfire raised her arms at the glass and shattered it with her starbolt. The glass collapsed on the drawer and the floor. _**Rutha!**_ the word mimicked in the room.

* * *

The sound of shattering glass caught Robin off guard as he was in the middle of deciding if he should take the risk. "Starfire!" he called out.

No answer. Robin was instantly worried that a villain had possibly broke in and attacked his best friend. He quickly typed the override code and burst into Starfire's room. "Starfire!" he yelled again.

He found the alien princess on the ground, sitting on her legs. Her knees touched at the front but her legs spread to either side. She had her hands to her face, sobbing softly. Silkie was by her side, nuzzling her leg with a worried expression on his face.

"Get Beast Boy and get the first aid kit," Robin told the mutant worm. Although Silkie was just a mutant pet, the worm was pretty smart when it came to situations related to Starfire.

Silkie slumped down, but did as he was told. He crawled out of the room and searched for Beast Boy.

"Starfire?" Robin asked, once the door behind the room closed.

Starfire continued to sob sadly into her hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he put an arm around her shoulder. Starfire's frame went rigid. She brushed her shoulder away form his hand and continued to sob. "Star…" Robin said a little hurt.

"You do not like me, Robin," Starfire said through her covered face.

"No, I do like you, Star," Robin said. "You're my best friend," he quickly added.

"I am a nuisance to the team because I am not a part of this world," she continued. Although Beast Boy had already covered this detail with her, she couldn't help but still feel insecure.

"Star, where are you getting all of this?"

"I am weak. I do not belong here. I am-"

"Star, enough!" Robin interrupted a bit harsher than he intended. He held her shoulders tightly, but quickly softened it as he saw a surprised, hurt look on Starfire's face. Robin slowly released her and gripped her wrists lightly and gently pulled her hands down. Starfire didn't resist Robin's actions. The feel of his touch was enough to leave her weaker, especially at this state.

"Starfire, who told you these things?" Robin asked.

Starfire stared at the ground while biting her lip.

"Who was it?"

She shook her head.

"C'mon, Star. You know you can trust me with anything."

After another silent moment, she finally answered, "Do you remember the time when you had ventured with Slade in search of Raven?"

"Yes."

"While you were gone, Trigon had cloned each of us with our side of evil. The me of evil had been the one telling me such things. She does not leave me alone," Starfire sniffled. "Am I truly those? Am I a nuisance? If so, I shall quickly leave and-"

"Whoa! Hold up, Star! So you said that you're evil side is telling you this?"

Starfire nodded.

"Well… she is your darker form. You shouldn't even be listening to her! Your evil side will only make you feel bad about yourself. Look, even though she's still a part of you, it doesn't mean you should listen to her beat you down. Don't ever doubt yourself, Star. You're a great friend. And you're never annoying. It's understandable because you're not from here. But you'll always be part of the family," Robin smiled.

"You have repeated what Beast Boy had told me," she smiled.

"Oh? So he was able to cheer you up earlier?" Robin asked despondently.

"Quite…" she answered.

"Well, what else is bothering you?" he asked. He was sort of upset that Beast Boy had beaten him at cheering up Starfire. Starfire is very insecure and the fact that her evil side taunting her about her insecurity just makes her even more doubtful. It sort of made Robin happy that Beast Boy wasn't successful at cheering her up completely.

"Oh, um it is nothing," Starfire replied flustered.

"Starfire…"

Starfire sighed as she played with her fingers. She glanced down at her twiddling fingers and said, "Do you have the feelings for friend Raven?"

"Huh?" Robin asked as his eyes widened.

"So it is true," she said softly. Starfire closed her eyes as she said, "I understand if you do. I shall do my very best to support and assist you, but I must speak with Beast Boy first." Starfire faked a smile and headed to the door.

"Starfire wait!" Robin reached out to stop her, but she had already slipped out of the room. "Starfire!" Robin called out, but Starfire broke into a sprint and headed to the one place she knew he would always be. Once through the door of the ops room, she spotted Beast Boy and Raven asleep on the couch. Raven had her head on Beast Boy's shoulder while his was lying on top of hers. They looked really peaceful with one another.

_Does everyone appear to have feelings for Raven?_ she thought sadly. But once she remembered Robin, she headed back into the hallways where she crashed into the boy wonder.

"Come, let us go to another room," she said hastily as she got up and helped Robin to his feet.

"Starfire," Robin said as he cupped her face. Starfire looked away from him and stared at the ground with a small panicked smile on her lips. "Starfire, look at me," Robin said breathlessly.

Slowly, Starfire looked at Robin and in that moment, tears clouded her vision and slid down her cheeks. Robin used his thumbs to brush her tears away.

"Sh, don't cry," he said softly.

"Am I t-truly pathetic?" she said sadly. Robin remained silent as Starfire continued, "Am I t-truly a fool to hope for something I cannot have?"

"What are you talking about, Star?" Robin asked.

"You, Robin. I cannot have you for you love Raven. Beast Boy as well. Am I fool to fall in love with you?" she sniffled. "I am unbefitting to be as such," she continued, "I am sorry!"

Starfire pulled away to run off to her room. Robin, dumbfounded by Starfire's confession, stood for a moment and replayed what she had said. _Am I fool to fall in love with you?_

_She loves me,_ he thought. _Starfire loves me. After all this time, I was afraid that she wouldn't return my feelings… but she does!_ Robin broke into a sprint and ran straight to Starfire's room once more.

"Open up, Starfire!" he called out. He only heard quiet sobs on the other side. Without a second though he overrode the code to her room for the second time that day and burst in.

Starfire was on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest as she continued to cry.

"Starfire, listen to me," Robin said. He sat on her bed and took her hands in his. "You've misunderstood. I love Raven, but she's like a sister to me. I don't harbor any feelings for her."

Starfire looked up to meet his masked eyes. She didn't reply to him.

_Here I go._ "I love only one girl in this tower and she's my best friend," Robin continued. "Starfire, I have always loved you. Since the day we met to now. I have only loved you. You never annoy me, but always made me smile. You have made me happy. The happiest I've ever been in a long time. No one has ever done that to me, except you."

"Robin… I am sorry, but I cannot believe you," she said heartbreakingly. Robin felt his heart tighten as Starfire continued, "As much as it would make me very jubilant to hear this from you, I cannot believe it. For it must be for my sake. Because I have told you my feelings and you cannot return it," she said sadly. "I thank you for your thoughtfulness."

"Starfire I do really love you," Robin said, "if I don't love you then why would I do this?"

Robin grabbed Starfire behind her neck and pulled her face close to his. He closed his eyes as he pressed his lips to her soft ones. Starfire's eyes widened by his gesture. Starfire gently placed her hands on his face as Robin slid a hand around her waist while the hand on the back of her neck moved to her hair.

They pulled away to regain their breaths. _Bruce definitely doesn't know what he's missing,_ Robin laughed in his head. "How do you explain that?" he asked breathlessly. "Still don't believe me?"

Before Starfire could answer, Robin recaptured her lips in his. This time, Starfire pulled his body close to hers. Robin was addicted to Starfire's lips. They were so soft and sweet like strawberries. He wanted nothing more but to continue kissing her all day. She was everything he dreamed, but more. It was almost hard to believe that he had the girl of his dream in his arms and kissing her! He remembered that he had to keep his hormones in check constantly while he was with Starfire. _I can stop when I'll need to_, was his last rational thought. Robin drowned in his blissful make out session with Starfire. His mind was clouded by his urging need of wanting more of Starfire.

* * *

Happy was an understatement at this moment. Starfire was enjoying the feeling of Robin's lips touching hers. The way his tongue darted into her mouth and fought for dominance, the way he played with her hair, and the way he touched her. Starfire held one hand at the edge of his mask as if asking his permission to take them off. Robin replied by kissing her wrists. Starfire took the gesture and gently peeled off his mask. She gasped as she saw a pair of cerulean eyes staring back at her. He stared into her eyes intensely as if he was staring into her soul! Starfire couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed.

"Your eyes are beautiful, Robin," she complimented.

* * *

"Richard," he replied in a hypnotizing, husky voice, "call me Richard."

Robin bent forward and kissed Starfire in another heated kiss. His hands roamed around Starfire's perfect body. She sighed and moaned into his lips as pleasure overwhelmed her. God, he wanted her so much right now. The atmosphere was perfect. Perhaps he could take her now and make her his.

"Richard," she moaned into his lips. Robin took that answer and continued to touch her in places he's dreamed of.

Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted them and brought them back to reality.

"Starfire! Hey are you okay in there?" Beast Boy's voice rang out through the metal doors.

"I-I am!" she responded breathlessly.

"Okay, 'cause Silkie just woke me up and ran me around the house for a first aid kit! Anyways I need to talk to you later, okay? Call me!" Beast Boy said. They heard his footstep slowly fade away before remembering the situation at hand.

Starfire and Robin gazed at each other with surprised looks. Starfire had her arms draped around Robin's neck while his were around her waists and hugging her close to him. Their chests were pressed on to each other that they suddenly realized that neither of them were wearing tops. Blushing from this realization, Starfire and Robin turned away from each other.

Starfire reached for her blanket while Robin jumped off the bed and searched for his red tunic and cape. Starfire wrapped herself in the blanket as Robin tossed her shirt and neck guard beside her.

"I'm sorry," Robin said embarrassed with his back turned to her. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

Starfire looked at his back sadly. "I understand," she replied despondently.

"No, I mean, to happen this far," Robin turned around abruptly as he sat on her bed. He made sure his clothing sat on his lap as one hand reached out to hold her hand. "I meant every word I said and every emotion I showed you today. I love you, Starfire. Only you make me feel this way."

"Truly?" she sniffled.

"Every word. I only want to apologize for how far we went. I almost did something that we may regret doing."

"I do not understand," she said confused.

"I mean. What I-we did could have ruined you. I mean it's supposed to be special, but to make love to you right now… it's too risky and too early. I don't think I'll be able to have a kid with you, yet."

"You want to have a bumgorf with me?" Starfire asked with twinkles in her eyes.

"I don't know yet, Starfire," Robin replied earnestly, "but to make love to you… God I just want you, but right now I don't want to risk it, Starfire. I'm not ready yet."

Starfire clasped her hand over his while the other held the blanket over her chest. "I understand. Perhaps someday," she smiled, "I also want to have the love of make with you."

Robin smiled, "Thanks for understanding, Star. Someday hopefully we can." He took Starfire's hand and kissed it softly. "I'll meet you later, okay?" Robin turned his back to Starfire, threw his tunic over his head, and used the cape to cover himself. "I'll wait for you on the roof by sunset," he smiled at her with his now masked eyes. And with that, Robin headed straight to the bathroom to set up for a long cold shower.

* * *

Starfire giggled. The dark being inside her head had disappeared. No more would she ever doubt herself. She dressed herself and combed her hair before leaving her room and searched for Beast Boy. Something told her that she knew that another Titan couple had blossomed.

* * *

**Err... well I think I basically repeated myself when I wrote BB and Robin's interaction with Starfire, but oh well. I did explain it within the text ;)**

**Oh, about the whole Silkie situation thing, yeah I explained that too. Apparently when Starfire witnesses BB and Rae, Silkie hadn't found him yet. He was busy looking for the first aid kit and food (mostly food) then he went to BB and led him around tower to look for the first aid kit... and that's what took them so long :"D**

**Here one thing you should know about me: I don't like writing smut. Sure I've read some before, but I'm not a fan of writing it. So don't ask me to write you smut-ful stuff. Cuz I'll totally deny your request. I made it more teen-ish and the artist totally respects my condition. So if you're okay with that, then I'll be happy to write your story. :)**


	2. Update Message

The next Teen Titan A.S.B.E.A. story following after this will be called: **_Existence_**

* * *

**Here is the list of all my past A.S.B.E.A. Stories in this order:**

1. **_Dance With Me_**

Summary: 

What is better than capturing a girl's attention than taking her to the Jump City Teen Ball? It should be easy, right? It's the perfect excuse to keep their attention on them rather than Aqualad. RobStar BBRae CyBee

2. **_Parents__ Day_**

Summary: 

Although Starfire is still new to Earth, it doesn't take her long enough to realize what is a "Mothers" and "Fathers" day. It is a gloomy day for each Titan, but will she be able to keep a smile on each of their faces? Let alone herself?

3. _**Fated To** **Meet**_

Summary:

Everything's all great and dandy for young Dick Grayson, when suddenly he was startled awake by his mentor in the middle of the night! For the young 13 year old, he is more than ready to defend the Earth when he hears of an alien invasion, but here's the catch: he can't participate in it. But he is assigned to _babysit_ an alien prisoner. She's not any average girl he's ever encountered. And he's not any human she expected. Will they get along and be able to save the world in time?

4. _**It Couldn't Get Any** **Worse**_

Summary:

Starfire feels that she and Raven haven't gotten closer since the _Switch_ incident. Other than the occasional meditation and shopping trips, she feels as if they should become even closer. What happens when a new villain arises during one of their girl time hang outs? What can the girls do to stop it when they're on their own? Especially when this villain is undead...?

5. _**Not Ready**_

Summary:

Starfire feels that she and Raven haven't gotten closer since the _Switch_ incident. Other than the occasional meditation and shopping trips, she feels as if they should become even closer. What happens when a new villain arises during one of their girl time hang outs? What can the girls do to stop it when they're on their own? Especially when this villain is undead...?

6. _**Existence**_

Summary:

Revenge is sweet, but not as fun when they don't provide the feeling of a real victory. Blackfire is back and ready to claim what's rightfully hers. Now that Tamaran is under her rule, she realizes that she doesn't find pleasure for ruling her planet unless she eliminates a certain red-headed sister. Will Blackfire finally have her chance to shine or will Starfire, yet again, defeat her sister?


End file.
